All Over Again
by M0hamud
Summary: Bella has a vision of everything that happened from Twilight to Breaking Dawn. Now bestowed with knowledge of the future, Bella must decide whether to choose Edward and take all the risks. Or give Jacob what he wanted.


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**The Dream**

It has been a week since Renee married Phil and another week for them to come home. They decided to go to Las Vegas for their honeymoon and hope to win some money along the way. I personally disagree with gambling, it makes people brain-dead. Some gamblers will do victory cheer for winning $10,000 after losing double the amount. But Renee and Phil had decided to go anyway leaving me with a nice, quiet house.

I just got home from school and put my things done. For some odd reason, I felt fatigued down to the bone. I didn't know why, but I blamed the clouds for hiding the sun. I went to the kitchen and I made macaroni and cheese against my better judgement. After cleaning up, I went upstairs and started listening to classical music. Its my favorite way to slow things down. I chose to do my homework and got a head start in the chapter for Bio and Trig. By the time I was done, the sun had made its way to the horizon.

I had a few hours left before I went to bed, so I headed to the art room. I liked to paint. I love the sensation that courses through me when I see my ideas take form on canvas. I still can't explain it using layman terms. All the same, I love painting. It took me a while to paint oil on canvas. The good thing about oil painting is that I can take my time and not worry for the paint to dry before I change it to have the effect I want. I thinking a lot about what I wanted to paint, when it started to rain. I didn't know whether to just sleep and or continue to paint. I settled on painting when I had the idea to paint my house in Forks in heavy rain.

It was really coming out the way I wanted. The color looked great, the shadows and the lighting came out great. I wasn't sure if I living room light on intentionally or if it was by instinct, but I was glad I did. I added the finishing touches to the police cruiser in the driveway when the phone rang. I took off my gloves (didn't want get poison by the cadmium in the paint) and ran downstairs and lifted the phone of the hook.

"Dwyer residence," I said.

"Bella, how are you, are you ok, are you eating-" my mom speaking without pause.

"Mom, relax, I'm fine. How is your day? Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me sweetie, I'm having a lot of fun." She responded.

"Sorry for holding you back." I chuckled. My mom always had fun.

"Bella..." she retorted.

"Mom, I'm kidding, have fun and don't get back here so soon. You deserve happiness. Anyways, I have to sleep so be careful. And try not to rack up a heavy loss. Love you." I replied.

"Alright then, goodnight Bella. See you in a week." she replied. What we both knew was that she will call tomorrow and ask the same questions.

I shook my head with a smile on my face, "Goodnight Mom." hanging up the phone.

I ran back upstairs to check on the painting to see if it needed any extra touch ups. Thats why I loved oil painting. It takes a few hours to dry. After inspecting it for ten minutes, I believed it was what I had imagined it to be.

I went to my room and grabbed my Victoria Secret silk pajamas and my toiletries, I headed off to take a bath. The hot water was really good. It was washing away that fatigue, like it was melting my bones. After washing up, I sighed and turned the tap. Slightly drying my head, I went under the covers. It didn't take long to nod off to sleep, only too glad it is gonna be Saturday.

My dreams generally center around my favorite fictional character. How I would meet them, what would I say and how I would interact with them. It was always in their setting. I'm not just talking about guys, but also the ladies as well. Cathy and Heathcliff, Romeo and Juliet and all the other greats.

Tonight, it shifted from my usual dreams to something much too different. I was watching my life in the future starting today. The dream was really long. It started from what I did today to watching Renee getting depressed to my exile for Forks. Onto being scared silly by a guy named Edward who without question hated me. It kept going and going. Did I mention it was long? The dream or vision, whatever it is, showed me 25 months of my life I have yet to see. I still didn't know if this is the crazy taking over, or if I'm hallucinating or just wish fulfillment. I'm gonna test it out, according to the dream and a girl named Alice, the future always changes by with different decisions. I'll keep them the same for one and half week.

Then I shall see if I'm crazy, or hallucinating. Or if I really do have a soulmate in this world in the form of vampire.

Please review and tell me what you think. Destructive criticisms only...just jokes!


End file.
